Eine Lektion in Hoffnung
by TalarAleya
Summary: Einhundert Dienstage in Folge und Sam sieht Dean wieder und wieder und wieder sterben. Doch am Ende ist Sam nicht der Einzige, der eine Lektion erteilt bekommt. Die Ereignisse aus 3x11 "Und täglich grüßt..." aus Gabriels Sicht.


**Auf tumblr suchte jemand eine Geschichte zu „Und täglich grüßt..." mit Gabriels Sicht der Ereignisse am Mystery Spot. Und nachdem ich mir die Folge dafür gefühlte hundert Mal auf Deutsch angesehen habe, nachdem ich zuvor alles nur auf Englisch gesehen habe, fühle ich mich wie Sam und hoffe, dass nie wieder Dienstag ist – es sei denn, es folgt ein Mittwoch. **

„Diese Deppen haben WAS?", wiederholte Gabriel seine Frage zum inzwischen dritten Mal und konnte es noch immer nicht fassen.

„Lilith hat den Colt", wiederholte Hugin geduldig. „Die Dämonen wollen auf diese Weise verhindern..."

„Jajaja, das ist mir schon klar", unterbrach Gabriel den Naturgeist unwillig und runzelte die Stirn. „Mir geht einfach nicht in den Kopf, warum diese beiden Witzkekse ihre wortwörtlich einzige Chance verschleudern, Ragnarök aufzuhalten."

Hugin öffnete den Schnabel, um zu antworten, doch mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger schickte Gabriel ihn zurück zu Odin. Er musste nachdenken, das hier war nichts, was er als Loki lösen konnte, da musste er eher als Trickster handeln. Der Erzengel in ihm wusste, was geschehen würde und es gefiel ihm weder als Loki noch als Trickster noch als Gabriel oder einer seiner vielen anderen Gestalten, die er auf Erden in seiner langen Zeit hier unten angenommen hatte.

Wenn Bela den Colt bei Lilith ablieferte und ihren Kontrakt auflöste, landete Dean Winchester länger in der Hölle als geplant, er würde das erste Sigel brechen und alles würde den Bach runtergehen. Die Engel würden Dean aus der Hölle holen, es gäbe eine große Familienwiedervereinigung und die beiden Hohlköpfe würden in ihrer gegenseitigen Abhängigkeit voneinander die wahren Gefahren aus den Augen verlieren, um sich gegenseitig ständig das Leben zu retten. Luzifer würde auf der Welt wandern, das Croatoan-Virus freisetzen, so nach und nach alle Engel töten, dann Raphael im Himmel gefangen setzen und schlussendlich würde sein privates Zeugenschutzprogramm auffliegen, weil die Pagangötter um Kali und Baldur sich Luzifer entgegenstellen, sie natürlich alle getötet werden und er somit als Einziger übrig bleiben würde. Dann würde Luzifer sich auf die Jagd nach ihm machen, feststellen, dass Loki und der lange verschollene Besserer-Briefträger-Gottes Gabriel eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit hatten und ihm den Prozess machen. Das Ende würde hässlich und blutig werden, Sam würde schließlich ja zu Luzifer sagen, um seinen Bruder zu retten – so wie die Winchesters die richtig dummen Sachen immer für den jeweils anderen taten und sich dann wunderten, dass sie aus dieser Spirale an bescheuerten Ideen nicht mehr herauskamen. Und damit wäre das Ende der Welt eingeleitet und irgendwann würde die Erde als kleiner, toter Planet durchs Universum rasen.

Nicht unbedingt seine Vorstellung einer wünschenswerten Zukunft.

Es war an der Zeit, einem eingebildeten Idioten eins auszuwischen. Natürlich war Gabriel schon bei seinem ersten Treffen mit den Winchester-Brüdern klar geworden, dass Sam zu clever für diese Welt war, aber er hatte bereits genau die richtige Vorstellung. „Täglich grüßt das Murmeltier" war schon immer eine seiner genialeren Ideen gewesen, genau wie Schnabeltiere und Ahornsirup. Warum also nicht einiges davon verbinden?

Das Verschwinden von Dexter Hasselback lockte Dean und Sam nach Broward County, wo sie den örtlichen Vergnügungspark namens Mystery Spot untersuchen wollten - „ein Ort, wo die Gesetze der Physik nicht galten". Gabriel folgte Sam und seinem Bruder in einer eigens für sie geschaffenen Dimensionsblase unsichtbar bei ihren Recherchen durch den Tag und suchte nach einem guten Ansatzpunkt. Als Dean im Mystery Spot vom Besitzer ohne großes Gerede mitten in der Nacht erschossen wurde, hatte er ihn – Sam musste klar gemacht werden, dass Dean nun mal sterben würde und dass er tot bleiben musste. Gabriel musste in seinen Schädel hämmern, dass das Leben seines Bruders nicht über dem Schicksal der Welt stand. Dass es nichts bringen würde, Ja zu Luzifer zu sagen, nur um Dean zu retten. Und am Besten fing er damit an, Sam an den Anblick des sterbenden und danach toten Deans zu gewöhnen. Wenigstens war Sam der Klügere der Beiden, also bestand die Chance, dass die Lektion ankam. Wäre es Dean, den er erziehen müsste, so wäre er lieber zum Mars ausgewandert.

Gabriel grinste und mit einem Fingerschnippen war es wieder Dienstag.

Am nächsten Tag war es ein Autounfall – der örtliche Trunkenbold hatte Gas- und Bremspedal verwechselt und ihn schnell genug für einen doppelten Salto erwischt. Gabriel war durchaus beeindruckt von der Eleganz, mit der Dean durch die Luft segelte.

Es war wieder Dienstag und Gabriel saß im Diner. Die Eierkuchen mit Ahornsirup waren es wert, diese Dienstage bis in alle Ewigkeit zu wiederholen. Mit halber Aufmerksamkeit lauschte er der Diskussion zwischen Sam und Dean – wobei man es eigentlich kaum eine Diskussion nennen konnte, immerhin kamen von Dean keine sinnvollen Beiträge.

Gabriel verließ das Diner und folgte den Winchesters fliegend zum Mystery Spot. Ihm gefiel der Ort, er war durchaus niedlich in all seiner menschlichen Beschränktheit. Besonders mochte er das simulierte Wurmloch am Anfang – es hatte ihn zu dem Wurmloch inspiriert, indem Dexter Hasselback jetzt sein Dasein fristete. Gabriel hoffte, dass der skeptische Stinkstiefel grüne Spiralen anziehend fand, immerhin würde er für lange, lange Zeit nichts anderes sehen.

Gabriel verfolgte Sams Diskussion mit dem Besitzer des Mystery Spots und wartete auf eine gute Gelegenheit, Dean umzubringen. Natürlich hätte er einfach die Nägel des Tisches an der Decke lösen können, da Dean praktischerweise direkt darunter stand, aber das wäre zu einfach gewesen.

Am Ende dieses Dienstages war es das Klavier, das auf ihn fiel - ehemals war es ein Schreibtisch gewesen, aber Gabriel wollte nicht auf das melodische Klonk verzichten, mit dem ein Klavier auf Deans Holzkopf traf. Wofür hatte man schließlich die Macht eines Erzengels. Gabriel fühlte sich fast genötigt, „ein Klavier, ein Klavier" zu rezitieren, allerdings bezweifelte er, dass Sam das erkannt, geschweige denn zu schätzen gewusst hätte. Amerikanische Banausen.

Erneut saß Gabriel in seiner Verkleidung im Diner und genoss die Eierkuchen. Dean beeindruckte ihn heute durchaus – er hielt Sam zwar für verrückt, glaubte aber der etwas wirren Geschichte sich wiederholender Dienstage und versuchte aus der Zeitschleife auszubrechen, indem er Würstchen statt seiner üblichen Katze im Sack bestellte. Gabriel sorgte dafür, dass Dean gleich danach versuchte Wurst zu atmen.

Der nächste Dienstag brachte unangenehme Neuigkeiten von Hugin, der ihm berichtete, dass Kali mit Baldur... Gabriel schaltete ab und Dean schaffte es noch nicht einmal aus seiner Morgendusche.

Noch immer missgelaunt stellte Gabriel am nächsten Dienstag fest, dass er nicht in den Genuss seiner Eierkuchen kommen würde, da die Brüder Frühstück ins Motel bestellt hatten. Mistkerle. Am liebsten wollte er Sam ebenfalls an blausäureverseuchtem Taco sterben lassen.

Die nächsten Morgen ließ er Dean immer direkt im Motelzimmer sterben, wenn es keine Eierkuchen für ihn gab, weil die beiden das Frühstück im Diner ausfallen ließen. Leider konnte er sich nicht allzu weit entfernen, wenn er die kleine Dimensionszeittasche aus Dienstagen aufrecht erhalten wollte, also war er dummerweise darauf angewiesen, dass sie mit ihm ins Diner gingen. So gesehen klang es fast romantisch.

Dean starb durch Stromschlag aus einer nicht angeschlossenen Steckdose.

Dean starb durch Strangulation an den Vorhängen.

Dean starb durch Strangulation an seiner Bettdecke.

Dean starb, als er über seine Schnürsenkel stolperte.

Dean starb, weil ihn ein Schnabeltier anspuckte.

Dean starb durch Verbrühung am Automatenkaffee.

Dean starb an Gehirnfrost durch eine Automatencola.

Dean starb und starb und starb.

Nach unzähligen Tagen durfte Gabriel endlich wieder Eierkuchen essen und Dean schaffte es bis zum Mystery Spot, wo Sam das Gebäude mit einer Axt auseinander nahm, während Dean den gefesselten und vollkommen verängstigtem Besitzer sowie sich selber davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass Sam nicht komplett den Verstand verloren hatte. Angesichts von Sams manischem Einschlagen auf die Wand war Gabriel sich kurzzeitig fast sicher, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dann wurde Dean von der Axt am Hals getroffen, es gab ein weitspritzendes, widerliches Blutbad und wieder war es Dienstag – glücklicherweise mit Eierkuchen für Gabriel, sodass Dean es an diesem Tag fast bis Mitternacht schaffte, bevor er von einem Krähenschwarm zerpickt wurde.

Gabriel hoffte wirklich, dass Sam irgendwann aufgeben würde, dass er nicht weiter versuchen würde, die Dienstage zu ändern, sondern endlich akzeptierte, dass auch – und ganz besonders – sein großer Bruder sterben konnte. Wahrscheinlich sogar sterben musste, um die Apokalypse aufzuhalten. Er bewunderte den Jäger wirklich für seine Leidenschaft, für seine Sicherheit, dass er dieses Problem lösen konnte – eigentlich genau die Eigenschaften, die zu der großen Katastrophe namens Luzifer-trägt-Sammy-als-Präser führen würden.

Also ließ er Dean am nächsten Tag durch einen Pfeil sterben. Sam sah über die Straße, wo Doris, die nette Kellnerin aus dem Diner mit den besten Eierkuchen der Welt, geschockt auf den wippenden Kiel starrte. „Ey, ernsthaft?", war sein einziger Kommentar dazu und Gabriel erwischte sich dabei, dass er den resignierten Ausdruck in seiner Stimme durchaus bedauerte.

Der nächste Dienstag war... unerwartet für Gabriel. Sam stahl dem alten Mann, der Dean überfahren hatte, erneut die Autoschlüssel. Er erinnerte Doris daran, dass sie eine absolut miserable Schützin war, auch wenn die Ärmste gar nicht wusste, wieso er das Thema ansprach. Gabriel dreht sich leicht auf seinem Stuhl, um besser lauschen zu können. Sam klang... gestresst. Genervt von der Welt im Allgemeinen und Dean tot am Boden im Besonderen. Vielleicht konnten sie das hier bald beenden.

Auch Dean fiel dies auf. „Ey, du bist ja mies drauf", versuchte er seinen Bruder aufzuziehen, der allerdings absolut nicht in der Stimmung dafür war.

„Ja und weißt du wieso?", erwiderte Sam mit soviel Gift in der Stimme, dass Gabriel unwillkürlich mehr Ahornsirup über seine Pfannkuchen gab – das klang schon fast gemein und das war WIRKLICH ungewöhnlich für Sam.

„Wieso?", fragte Dean natürlich und Sam ließ los.

„Weil das heute", antwortete Sam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, „der hundertste Dienstag ist, den ich durchlebe und es hört einfach nicht auf." Überrascht verschluckte Gabriel sich an seinem Pfannkuchen. Wirklich schon der hundertste? Irgendwann zwischendurch hatte er ein wenig den Überblick verloren, weil es schwierig genug war, sich bei den Todesarten nicht zu wiederholen, aber wirklich schon einhundert Dienstage?

Sam Winchester musste der größte, sturste, unbelehrbarste Dummkopf auf Erden sein.

Gabriel lauschte Sams Beschwerde darüber, wie er alles versucht hatte, Dean zu retten und jedes Mal scheiterte. Als Dean versuchte, Sam zu beleidigen, um zu beweisen, dass Sam eben nicht ALLES wusste und Sam jedes Wort synchron mitsprechen konnte, weil er eben doch ALLES wusste, musste Gabriel das Diner verlassen und unsichtbar vor der Tür auf die beiden warten. Es wäre doch zu auffällig gewesen, wenn der Anzeigenverkäufer, den er während all dieser Dienstage darstellte, vor Lachen unter den Tresen gerutscht wäre. „Sam Winchester hat ein Lineal im Bett" war aber auch zu herrlich.

Draußen ging es ähnlich weiter, Sam kannte bereits im Voraus alle Texte und spoilerte Dean. Gabriel überlegte, ob er die Apokalypse eventuell auch einfach aufhalten konnte, indem er Sam solange im Dienstag festhielt, bis Lilith die Nase voll hatte und sich mit dem Colt selbst erschoss und somit das letzte Sigel geschlossen blieb. Gabriel war so in Planungen für tausend weitere Dienstage versunken, dass er Dean nicht davon abhalten konnte, der Tochter Hasselbacks zu folgen und Sam auf eine neue Spur zu bringen. Verdammt.

Dass Dean sich ganz ohne sein Zutun ausgerechnet mit dem bösartigen Retriever auf dem Gehweg anfreunden wollte, entschädigte Gabriel dafür nur geringfügig.

Der nächste Morgen im Diner war langweilig. Sam war durch die neue Spur so aufgeregt und motiviert, dass Gabriel seine ganze Lektion vor die Wand gefahren sah. Die schlechte Laune wurde nicht besser, als er bemerkte, dass er aus Versehen Erdbeersoße statt Ahornsirup über seine Eierkuchen gegeben hatte. Natürlich waren diese trotzdem noch immer himmlisch und er verzehrte fast die ganze Portion – schon allein, um in seiner Rolle zu bleiben, aber es war trotzdem nicht das Gleiche. Missgelaunt wanderte er die Straße hinab, bis er unauffällig um eine Ecke verschwinden und unsichtbar auf die Winchesters warten konnte. Dean starb dieses Mal einfach an einem Herzinfarkt. Gabriel hatte keine Lust, noch mehr Energie in diesen verschwendeten Dienstag zu investieren.

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Gabriel sich ganz auf seine Eierkuchen zu konzentrieren, ohne von Sams bösem Blick zu Asche verbrannt zu werden. Vielleicht hatte der Jäger sich eine neue Taktik überlegt, bei der er jeden einzelnen im Diner so lange finster anstarrte, bis die Dienstage aufhörten. Gabriel kicherte innerlich bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Blitze aus Sams Augen schossen und alle pulverisierten. Sollte er sich merken für einen späteren Dienstag. Dean als Aschehaufen wäre mit Sicherheit ein Höhepunkt.

Gabriel verließ in alter Routine das Diner und wartete darauf, dass die Brüder ihm folgten. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wie er Dean heute sterben lassen würde und suchte nach Inspiration. Plötzlich wurde er an der Schulter gepackt und gegen einen Maschendrahtzaun gepresst.

Er hatte Sam sträflich unterschätzt, wie der in Blut getauchte Holzpflock an seinem Hals bewies. Wäre er wirklich ein Trickster, wäre es jetzt an der Zeit für Panik, doch so blieb Gabriel ohne Probleme in seiner Rolle als menschlicher Anzeigenverkäufer.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist oder sollte ich lieber sagen, was?", fauchte Sam ihn an und Gabriel bettelte um sein Leben. Natürlich war es nicht wirklich SEIN Leben, aber inzwischen mochte er den Anzeigenverkäufer und es wäre unangenehm, wenn er durchlöchert wurde.

Gabriel nahm außerdem interessiert zur Kenntnis, dass sich die Rollen der Brüder vertauscht hatten – Sam als der gruselige Erst-töten-dann-die-Überreste-befragen-Hitzkopf, Dean als der ruhigere, der den Zivilisten vor seinem eifrigen Bruder zu beschützen versucht. Vielleicht war die Lektion ja doch nicht ganz umsonst gewesen.

„Es gibt nur ein Wesen, das mächtig genug ist, um das zu tun. Realitäten aus dem Nichts zu schaffen, Menschen in Zeitschleifen zu setzen. Du musst mehr oder weniger eine Art Gott sein." Gabriel hielt den Atem an. Hatte Sam ihn tatsächlich durchschaut? Wusste er, dass er Loki war? Er hatte den Menschen schon immer für cleverer gehalten, als gut für ihn war, doch wenn Sam ihn wirklich durchschaut hatte, ging das seinem Plan eher entgegen.

„Du musst ein Trickster sein."

Das wiederum klang eher danach, als hätte der Mensch nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon er redete.

„Mister, mein Name ist Ed Coleman. Meine Frau heißt Amelia, ich habe 2 Kinder", versuchte Gabriel sich mit den üblichen Fakten eines durchschnittlichen, männlichen Weißen des 21. Jahrhunderts zu Frau, Kindern und Job rauszureden. Natürlich stimmte nicht einer davon, aber er musste seine Rolle spielen – mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen, damit Sam seine Lektion lernte.

„Lüg mich nicht an, ich weiß genau, was du bist", unterbrach Sam ihn barsch und drückte den Holzpflock fester an seinen Hals. Gabriel seufzte innerlich und bereitete sich darauf vor, Sam zu zerschmettern, sollte dieser wirklich durchschaut haben, dass er für einen Trickster viel zu mächtig war. Trickster spielten harmlose Streiche, sie veränderten nicht mal eben das ganze Zeitgefüge und eine Zeittasche in dieser Größenordnung war für sie unmöglich. „Einen wie dich haben wir schon mal getötet."

Gabriel entspannte sich. Das war einfacher als befürchtet und erwartet. Er ließ die Illusion von sich abfallen und genoss die Mischung aus Erkennen und Entsetzen in Sams Gesicht. „Nein, du Blödmann, habt ihr nicht." Das nachfolgende Gespräch war in seiner Vorhersehbarkeit nahezu schmerzhaft. Sam protestierte, beschwerte sich, hasste ihn dafür, dass Dean immer und immer wieder sterben musste, verstand die Lektion nicht und fluchte mehr, als es einem Älteren gegenüber anständig (oder angemessen) war. Und dann wollte Sam ihn natürlich lieber töten, als auch nur eine Minute darüber nachzudenken, ob Gabriel vielleicht einen verdammt guten Grund für dieses ganze Abenteuer hatte und in diesem Moment reichte es ihm. Von einem Holzpflock durchbohrt zu werden gehörte nicht zu seinen Lieblingstätigkeiten, selbst wenn ihm kein Schaden dadurch entstand. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und schickte Sam eine Zeittasche weiter zum Mittwoch. Es wurde Zeit, die Lektion ein wenig auszuweiten.

Sam erwachte dieses Mal nicht zu Asias „Heat of the Moment" und Gabriel war durchaus dankbar dafür, endlich etwas anderes spielen zu können. Selbst die besten Lieder verloren ihren Reiz nach dem hundertsten Mal. Und dafür, dass es kein Frühstück im Diner gab – man sollte meinen, Sam hätte zumindest DIESE Lektion gelernt -, ließ Gabriel Dean auf dem Parkplatz sterben. Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, Sam zumindest ein, zwei Tage Entspannung zu gönnen, doch ohne Eierkuchen wurde Gabriel unleidlich.

Die nächsten Monate blieb Gabriel in Sams Nähe, immer darauf bedacht, Sam in der Dimensionsfalte zu halten, die er für ihn geschaffen hatte. Es war überraschend schwer, ihm immer einen Schritt voraus zu bleiben, selbst mit seinen Erzengelkräften. Sam war wirklich überaus motiviert, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen – der Winchester-Logik nach musste das, was Dean getötet hatte, ihn auch zurückbringen können. Also sorgte Gabriel dafür, dass Sam zwischendurch immer wieder abgelenkt wurde, hier ein paar Dämonen, dort ein Werwolf oder ein paar Vampire. Sam erledigte all diese Fälle mit kalter Eleganz, ohne Leidenschaft und Gabriel begann sich zu fragen, ob er ein Monster erschaffen hatte. Sam war so auf die Jagd fokussiert, innerlich so weit von seinem alten Selbst entfernt, dass er sogar das abendliche Beten aufgab – was Gabriel eher kontraproduktiv erschien, ein Sam, der seinen Glauben verlor, war nur noch anfälliger für Luzifer. Außerdem hatte er die Gebete durchaus genossen, auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft nur aus „Bitte, gib mir Dean zurück" bestanden hatten. Doch jetzt – Stille.

Selbst wenn er Sam jetzt zurück in die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie entlassen würde, Dean magischerweise wieder am Leben wäre, würde Gabriel wohl Sams oberstes Ziel sein und das durfte er nicht riskieren. Er wollte gern weiter anonym im Hintergrund die Fäden ziehen, vielen Dank. Außerdem konnten sie die Apokalypse nicht aufhalten, wenn die beiden Hauptdarsteller damit beschäftigt waren, harmlose Statisten wie Trickster zu jagen. Alles in Allem wurde es Zeit, das hier zu beenden. Dass ihm Sams tote Augen und seine sture Vorgehensweise ohne Blick nach Rechts oder Links Angst machten, hatte natürlich absolut nichts mit seinem Entschluss zu tun.

Also wechselte er in die Rolle des Bobby und bestellte Sam zum Showdown.

„Du brichst mir das Herz, Junge", kam es von Bobby und Gabriel stellte fest, dass es nicht nur die Illusion war, die dort aus ihm sprach. Der neue Sam war so steif, so fixiert darauf, den Trickster zu töten, dass Gabriel ihn kaum noch als Sam erkannte. Er war bereit, Grenzen zu überschreiten, die ihm früher heilig gewesen wären, bereit, Unschuldige zu töten, um Dean zurück zu holen. Gabriel hatte Sam eine Lektion erteilen wollen, ja, doch das hier war nie sein Ziel gewesen. Er hatte Sam so nachhaltig gebrochen, dass er genauso gut tot sein konnte.

Es fiel dem Erzengel schwer, die Illusion fortzuführen, er wollte nicht mitansehen, wie Sam das letzte bisschen Menschlichkeit über Bord warf und tatsächlich Bobby opferte, nur um an das Blut zur Tricksterbeschwörung zu kommen.

Umso überraschter war er, als Sam das Messer in den Gürtel steckte, stattdessen einen blutgetränkten Holzpflock zog und ihn Bobby in den Rücken rammte. Sam hatte die Illusion durchschaut. Gabriel wusste nicht, was ihn verraten hatte, doch er war froh, dass er sich nicht selbst an Bobbys Stelle gesetzt hatte. Wenigstens zeigte Sam endlich Emotionen angesichts des leblosen Körpers den engsten Freundes, den er noch hatte. Er war also doch noch nicht vollkommen tot innerlich und so beeilte Gabriel sich, die Illusion aufzuheben und sich Sam zu zeigen. Den Pflock ließ er sicherheitshalber zu sich fliegen.

„Du hast recht: Ich hab dich verarscht", bemühte Gabriel sich um seine üblich lockere Haltung. „Doch du warst gut, Sam. Clever. Ich sag dir was, wer behauptet, dass Dean der Gestörte von euch beiden ist", Sam zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und Gabriel verfluchte sich lautlos. Vielleicht nicht sein bester Beginn eines Gespräches, „der hat dich noch nie mit einem scharfen Objekt in der Hand erlebt." Gabriel zwang sich zu einem Lachen. „Wie in Full Metal Jacket."

„Bring ihn bitte wieder zurück."

Nicht die Reaktion, die Gabriel erwartet hatte. Er hatte mit einem Wutanfall, mit körperlichen Schlägen, ja, sogar einer Kugel gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Sam Winchester, der den Tränen nah war und einfach seinen Bruder zurück wollte. Er betonte ein letztes Mal, dass Dean tot war, dass Sam sich keine Hoffnungen machen sollte. Sam gab nicht auf.

„Versetz uns wieder zurück zu diesem Dienstag", oh nein, alles nur kein weiterer Dienstag, dachte Gabriel, „oder Mittwoch, an dem alles anfing. Bitte. Wir werden dich nicht verfolgen, ich schwöre."

Sam hatte inzwischen tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen, keine Spur war mehr zu sehen von dem harten, seelenlosen Jäger, der er zwischenzeitlich nach Deans Tod geworden war. „Du schwörst?", fragte Gabriel dennoch nach. Natürlich gab es eh keine Möglichkeit, dass die Menschen ihn fanden, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Doch er musste Zeit gewinnen, sich überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen wollte. Wie er auf etwas reagieren sollte, was genau wie eines von Sams Gebeten klang. Letzten Endes war er nun mal ein Engel.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht... selbst, wenn ich es könnte -"

„Du kannst", unterbrach Sam ihn flehentlich.

„Stimmt", seufzte Gabriel. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es auch sollte."

Sam starrte ihn nur aus wässrigen Augen an und Gabriel fühlte sich, als ob er direkt vor ihm einen kleinen Hund umgebracht hatte. Im übertragenen Sinne stimmte das sogar. In Sams Augen war er wahrscheinlich ein schlimmeres Monster als Luzifer, Lilith und der Gelbäugige zusammen und Gabriel stellte fest, dass er dieses Gefühl nicht mochte. Er startete einen letzten Versuch, sich Sam zu erklären.

„Sam, es handelt sich hier um eine Lektion, die ich dir die ganze Zeit versuche, in deinen ignoranten Schädel einzubläuen. Diese Besessenheit, Dean retten zu wollen. Die Art, wie ihr euch gegenseitig füreinander aufopfert. Da kann nichts Gutes bei rauskommen. Nur Blut und Schmerz. " Sam als Luzifer, die Menschen als geifernde Zombiedämonen dank des Croatoan-Virus und Dean, der schlussendlich trotzdem starb. Und Sam die ganze Zeit als willen- und machtloser Zuschauer im eigenen Körper. So ein Schicksal wünschte Gabriel seinem schlimmsten Feind nicht. Abgesehen von Baldur eventuell.

„Dean ist dein Schwachpunkt, das wissen die Bösen auch. Er wird dein Tod sein, Sam." Zwar nur im übertragenen Sinne, da sein Körper noch eine ganze Weile weiterleben würde, aber das musste er dem Jäger ja noch nicht mitteilen. Wichtig war nur, dass ihm endlich klar wurde, dass Luzifer nur über Dean an ihn herankommen würde. „Weißt du, manchmal ist es klüger, jemanden gehen zu lassen."

„Er ist mein Bruder."

Gabriel seufzte. „Ja, auch wenn's dir nicht gefällt, so wird das Leben ohne ihn nun mal sein", wiederholte er seinen Standpunkt. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Sam durch seine Lektion einen anderen Weg fand, mit Deans Tod umzugehen, als zu dem Monster zu werden, das ihn gejagt hatte. Der Junge war viel zu clever, als dass er die gleichen Fehler wiederholen würde.

„Bitte."

Oder auch nicht. „Oh nein, das ist ja fast so, als würde man gegen eine Wand reden." Gabriel gingen die Ideen aus. Natürlich könnte er Sam einfach in dieser Zeittasche weiterleben lassen, doch das würde früher oder später zu einem energetischen Problem werden. Außerdem verspürte er absolut kein Bedürfnis, dem verbliebenden Winchester zeit seines höchstwahrscheinlich sehr kurzen Lebens auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen und sich ständig den Schuldgefühlen auszusetzen. Gabriel gab auf. „Okay, hör zu. Das alles macht mir schon seit Monaten keinen Spaß mehr. Du bist Taxi Driver in nem Röckchen, Mann. Ich hab genug."

„Was soll das bedeuten?" Sams Miene hellte sich auf in purer Hoffnung.

„Das soll bedeuten, dass du genau das allein raus finden musst."

Gabriel schnippte mit den Fingern und entließ Sam aus der Tasche zurück in den richtigen Zeitfluss. Er hatte den Dienstag endgültig überstanden und es war wieder Mittwoch. Dean war nicht tot und Sam musste mit seinen Erinnerungen an die Lektion leben. Gabriel war sich recht sicher, dass er sein Ziel zumindest ansatzweise erreicht hatte, dass Sam nie seine Abhängigkeit von Dean vergessen, sie immer in seine Entscheidungen einbeziehen würde und somit zumindest die größten Dummheiten vermeiden würde. Doch es fühlte sich nicht wie ein Sieg an für den Erzengel.

Sam hatte sich nicht verhalten, wie er es erwartet hatte. Statt Resignation und Akzeptanz blieb sein Kampfwille tief in ihm drin lebendig und er gab einfach nicht auf. Gabriel hatte ihm alles genommen, das ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete und er gab nicht auf. Selbst die Jagd nach ihm hatte nur das Ziel gehabt, Dean zurück zu holen. Die beiden waren wirklich etwas absolut Besonderes... Und wer weiß... Wenn es soweit war, wenn Luzifer frei auf der Erde wandelte, Dean zurück aus der Hölle war, die Welt am Abgrund stand – war es vielleicht möglich, dass dieses besondere Band zwischen Sam und Dean ein „Ja" der Beiden verhinderte? Dass Sam immer und immer und immer einen Weg finden würde, Dean zu retten, ohne Luzifer seinen Willen zu geben? Immerhin hatte er jetzt bereits einem Erzengel die Grenzen aufgezeigt, warum sollte er es bei Luzifer nicht auch schaffen?

Einen Mittwoch später betete Sam wieder. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit erlaubte Gabriel sich so etwas wie Hoffnung in einen Menschen.

**Reviews sind überaus willkommen ;) **


End file.
